twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Roseluck/10,000 Tweets as Roseluck
Roseluck was born in October 2011 because I had the pony bug, RP looked fun, and I was shocked no one had taken this flower pony yet. I’d never RPed before, and didn’t really think about it very hard. Roseluck started as a Fluttershy with flowers, and over time has developed into something complicated enough I can’t really define her anymore. Sometimes I feel she’s boring, but then one of you sends me a mention or DM that makes it all worth it. Thanks, Twitterponies. I’m going to limit the paragraphs to roughly ponies ten to keep myself sane Daisy Floral: You rock. There’s been many a time when the spark faded and I felt it was time to hang up my horseshoes, but then you said or did something that reversed it. You’re the solid proof that my, “You’ve got to have an RP buddy.” advice is probably the only correct thing about RP I’ve ever said. I can’t imagine this year without Roseluck’s Daisy. Compass: You too. I guess we met up in late October? Those were some terrible months for me, and I’d have certainly dropped the torch if we hadn’t hit it off so well. Our Everfree scene’s probably one of the better things I think I’ve done. I'm glad to see you still around, and look forward to more fun! Twilight Sparkle: You sent me a DM early on that’s still probably one of the most valued compliments I have received. That lit a fire in my belly and made me try harder, and it's never really went out. Thanks for reaching out! Spike: Like Twilight, you’ve shaped a lot of my ideas about what RP is and isn’t. The fire in your heart for this RP is contagious and I’ve seen it whip an entire chat room into an RP mood. Mannus Script and Quilly Pen: I’m cramming two into one person because we just don’t interact much. Both of you are the reason I even know Twiterponies exist, and your characters are still some of the most fun to watch in the RP. We don’t get enough of you guys. Mannus, you triggered one of my all-time favorite scenes as Roseluck by accident; that night was incredible. Applejack: you deserve a trophy for your efforts in this RP. I’ve watched you pull great interactions from characters I thought were lost causes. I’ve told you before I don’t show up too often because you always look busy, but there’s definitely a hint of “I’m such a big fan it’s embarrassing” there too. Horte: You are an awesome dude. I’m really glad Daisy found you. Each of your characters has a touch of kookiness that’s really fun to watch. I've never had a bad time in a scene with you, and you know how much I like to complain. Colgate: Like Horte, I know once you show up things are about to get interesting in a hurry. Stay crazy, you dimension-traveling pony. Just... don't get Roseluck in any danger. Twinkle Star: You’re one of the cutest blasted ponies in the RP. That “telescope pajamas” from the slumber party was genius, and you’ve delivered many more quality tweets like that. Keep it up. Alberio and Farren: Another inseparable pair in my mind, and half of the only confirmed Twitterponies I’ve met in real life. Sorry I kind of dropped the ball on you towards the end, Farren. Anyone who’s ever told Roseluck good night: that whole thing started as me wanting a trademark and noticing no one else seemed to put their pony to bed. It’s nice to see that someone out there in Twitterponies is watching. You don’t know how much it means to me. (Yes I know this was 11. Deal with it.) That really only scratches the surface of people I could mention. There’s at least a dozen more, including a host of ponies that I wish hadn’t disappeared. Flutters, Esmeralda, Smarty, SirKet, Punkie, Tailsin, Candy Swirl, Buck, Song, Apollo, Pyro, Big Mac, Sweetkiss, Solaris, Rocky, Bloom, Roma, Windy, Blueblood, Golden Harvest, Lily, Eventide... There's so many of you that make this great. An honorable non-Twitterpony mention goes out to Why485. His Flower Trio ask blog has inspired and amazed me many a time. I've had a great time, Twitterponies. Here's to 10,000 more. Category:Blog posts